


Joe's Diner (Waitress)

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: (Day 1 of Rare Pair week 2020: Diner AU)"She's imperfect, but she triesShe is good, but she liesShe is hard on herselfShe is broken and won't ask for helpShe is messy, but she's kindShe is lonely most of the timeShe is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pieShe is gone, but she used to be mine" - She Used To Be Mine -Sara BareillesOr, the Mitchsen Waitress AU (of sorts)
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Joe's Diner (Waitress)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 2; you can tell how tired i'd started to get by the end of that because a lot of errors. I tried to go back and fix as many as i saw. also, i'd like to mention something that i forgot-- all the pies were taken from the movie (as if i have baking knowledge lmao, i eat the cookie dough rather than bake it)
> 
> EDIT: FUCK, i forgot to add some trigger warnings for domestic abuse and like very subtle hints at non con/rape stuff, but like it's not mentioned, really. It's just like... insinuated??? Same goes for the abuse, it's pretty much just insinuated. 
> 
> I'm a day late. Whoops. Uhhh. Idk i have no words because this... took a lot out of me.  
> I've had this idea in my head for a while, it was to be a multi-chapter but i knew i'd never write it. i figured this was a good a time as any to get it out. i just hope i condensed it enough to where it made sense as a one shot. (i also feel like maybe it maybe be a bit ooc? im v rusty im so sorry)
> 
> If you've seen the movie, 'Waitress' or even the musical, this fic was inspired by those. It's not exactly the same, but I do love the movie and music. and the song used to be mine has made me cry many a times. So anyway, I sort of took the premise and ran with it. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> theres probably more i meant to say but i cant think rn
> 
> ALSO HUGE SHOUT OUT TO BELLA BCS IF NOT FOR HER THIS FIC WOULD NOT BE DONE. 
> 
> im gonna go die now bcs i have to open and it's super late. 
> 
> worth it
> 
> did not proof read

Aubrey Posen stares at her reflection in the mirror, taking in the dark circles and her dull eyes. She frowns, wondering when she stopped recognizing the person looking back at her.

“Aubrey! Let’s go! You’re gonna make us both late!” The gruff voice startles her, and her frown deepens as her eyes drop to the sink. She supposes it was sometime after she married Travis, when he stopped being the man she thought he was. When she stopped trying to fight, got… complacent. “Aubrey!”

Clenching her jaw, she wraps her work apron around her waist and pins on her name tag, before exiting the bathroom. “I’m sorry, I was just tryn’ to fix my hair.” She says as she moves past hulking form.

Forty minutes and one tense car ride later, Aubrey goes to exit the car, but Travis grabs a hold of her arm. “Ain’t ya gonna kiss your handsome husband goodbye?” When she doesn’t immediately respond, his grip tightens. “Aubrey?”

Her stomach twists and she wants to throw up, but she musters up a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “‘Course, baby.” She says, turning back in her seat to press a chaste kiss to Travis’ lips.

“Now, tell me you love me.” He says, voice soft, but Aubrey knows there’s no kindness there.

She swallows thickly and forces the words out. “I love you, Travis.” She hopes it comes out believable, because she stopped loving Travis a long time ago. He smiles and releases her arm.

“I love you too, Aubs. So much.” He smiles, sincere in his words and it makes Aubrey want to throw up. She manages to keep her cool, nodding as she slips out of the ‘94 Camaro and hurries into work.

The bell above the door dings, alerting the other waitresses (one of Aubrey’s best friends) and the line cook of her arrival. “Hey, Bree!” Chloe Beale chirps, eyes bright and smile cheerful. It pushes away some of the sadness Aubrey feels and she manages a soft grin.

“Hey, Chlo. Where’s Stacie?” Aubrey asks, shoving her keys to the diner back into her bag.

Chloe slips off of the stool she’d been occupying and grabs a bin full of wrapped silverware, ready to set them on tables. “She’s checking dates and laying out your supplies like you asked her to yesterday. Speaking of supplies,” Chloe’s brows waggle slightly. “What’s today’s pie?”

Aubrey chuckles softly at her friend’s eagerness. _I HATE MY HUSBAND PIE; made with a bittersweet chocolate-- don’t sweeten it, then make it into a pudding and drown it in caramel…_ “You’ll see.” Aubrey says instead of answering.

Aubrey had been working for Joe’s Diner since a little before she’d married Travis, 7 or 8 years ago. She’d wanted to go to college, but Travis said she didn’t need to. Aubrey rolled the dough a little harder at the memory of it before sighing.

“Hey, Bree. Joe’s here, and you know you’re the only one he likes.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes before wiping her hands on her apron. “Alright, just finish up for me. All you really have to do is lay the dough over the pie and stick it in the oven.”

She leaves the kitchen, grabbing her pad and pen from the pocket of her apron and looks around the diner. “He’s in your section.” Stacie says, coming up beside her.

Aubrey spots old Joe at a corner table, near a window and heads toward him. “Hello, Joe.” She greets, offering an unamused smile.

“This table is sticky!” He grouses, and Aubrey knows it’s not. “And it’s hot in here, what’s the thermostat at?”

“I’ll wipe the table down for you, Joe and turn down the heat.” She promises. “Did you know what you wanted?”

Joe goes on to complain a little more before he makes his usual demanding order. “And a slice of your pie of the day.” He finally says, grinning up at her. “But only after I’ve finished my meal.”

Aubrey has to fight back a grin herself. Same old feisty Joe. “Sure thing, Joe. I’ll have that all out for you.”

While Joe’s food is being prepared, Aubrey takes a ten minute break, disappearing into the bathroom. Her hand rests over her stomach as she tries desperately to keep her breakfast down. For days, she’d been feeling ill and had chalked it up to stress and little sleep.

“Bree?” Aubrey sighs at the sound of Stacie’s voice. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Aubrey lies, swallowing the rising bile.

There’s silence for a moment, as if Stacie is working up the courage to say something. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but— could you be pregnant?”

Aubrey loses the battle then, heaving as she empties the contents of her stomach. “Oh, sweetie.” She hears Stacie say in between dry heaves.

“I’m not pregnant.” Aubrey finally says, exiting the little cubical to see Stacie holding out a small bottle of mouthwash that she must have had in her purse. “What kind of person are you?”

Stacie smirks. “The kind that comes prepared, obviously. You never know.” She lets Aubrey rinse her mouth out and wash her hands before she speaks. “Are you sure? Because when I was pregnant with Bella—“

Aubrey huffs. “I’m not pregnant, Stacie. You have to have sex to get pregnant and I—“ She stops mid-sentence and meets her own gaze in the mirror. All the color drains from her face and she feels sick again. “Oh god.” Aubrey has to grab the edge of the sink to steady herself. “Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!”

Stacie has her hands out as if ready to catch Aubrey should she suddenly pass out, and at this point, Aubrey thinks she might. “Aubrey? Jesus, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Aubrey turns to face Stacie, swallowing thickly. “I got drunk three weeks ago— I let him get me drunk. I can’t drink! Drinking makes me do stupid things, Stacie. Like sleep with my husband.”

Before Stacie can say anything, the bathroom door swings open and Chloe appears. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes!” Aubrey nods, while Stacie shakes her head. “No.” They both give each other a look.

Chloe quirks a brow. “Well, if it isn’t an emergency, I could use you both. Lunch rush is starting early and Joe wants you to bring out his pie, Bree.”

//

“Well?!” Chloe says impatiently, coming up beside Aubrey and Stacie.

They all crowd around the bathroom counter, staring down at the pregnancy test that Chloe had run out and bought on her thirty minute break. “It takes a few minutes.” Stacie says when Aubrey doesn’t say anything.

Aubrey doesn’t think she can say anything, not without throwing up. Mostly because she had a bad feeling that she knew what the outcome was without a pregnancy test. She turns away and leans against the counter. “I can’t look. Someone break the news to me.”

For a moment it’s just complete silence. Until Chloe inhales sharply. “Oh,” She trails off quietly.

“Shit…” Stacie finishes.

And Aubrey throws up.

//

_I DON’T WANT TRAVIS’ BABY PIE; Quiche with egg and Brie cheese with a smoked ham center._

“Aubrey, you’ve outdone yourself with today’s special,” Joe says, taking another forkful.

Aubrey smiles slightly. “Thanks.”

“So, a baby, huh?” Joe muses after another forkful.

“So it seems.” Aubrey says on a sigh, hand absently traveling to her still flat stomach.

Joe sighs as well. “It’s too bad. I never liked that husband of yours. He’s a real asshole.”

“Joe!” She smacks him playfully on the shoulder with her notepad, though she agrees wholeheartedly.

He grins cheekily. “What? This is my diner, I can curse if I want. Besides, you can’t tell me you don’t agree.” His grin drops at that.

Aubrey collapses in the seat across from him, feeling lower than low.

“You should get out of here, girlie. You’re so smart. Too smart for this dingy town and too good for that hillbilly mouth breather you got at home.” Aubrey smiles sadly at him.

“I can’t, especially now.” She says solemnly.

Joe places his fork down and his lips curl up into a mischievous smirk. “I could set you up. I know someone who’d be good for you.”

Aubrey’s mouth drops open. “Joe! I can’t!”

He shrugs. “What? Just because you’re pregnant, you’re suddenly a nun? C’mon, I bet he hasn’t even taken you out in who the hell knows how long.”

“Seriously, Joe. I really can’t. And you’re terrible.” She shakes her head at him, an amused grin creasing her lips.

As much as the thought of getting all dolled up for someone sounded (someone who wasn’t Travis), Aubrey wasn’t a cheater. Even if she hated Travis with every last fiber of her being. And not only that, but Aubrey’s sure that if Travis ever thought she was even looking-- she’d be dead. Literally.

Joe shakes his head slightly. “Well, if you change your mind…”

//

Over the next few weeks, Aubrey spends her time getting sick and avoiding Travis as much as she can. She still hasn’t told him, and he hasn’t suspected (genius that he is). Even though she’s clearly gained weight, little baby bump present and making itself known.

During the off moments, in the quiet when she’s trying to sleep, she tries to figure out whether or not she even loves the little thing growing inside of her. She tries, but she can never muster up anything except indifference towards it.

When she’s not thinking about the baby, she’s thinking about how she’s supposed to tell Travis. Or if she even should tell him? Maybe she should run. God, how she wanted to run-- to just fucking disappear. But she’s just…

Stuck.

At some point, she starts hiding bits of her tips from work. ten dollars here, twenty there. Nothing outlandish, because if Travis doesn’t get her tips at the end of a shift, he gets pissed. She tells herself it’s for ‘just in case’, but secretly she hopes that if she saves enough, it’ll give her the courage to get out.

She manages to save up almost $200 dollars, and just when she thinks she can see a light at the end of the tunnel, everything goes to shit.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, AUBREY?!” Travis’ voice bellows from the bathroom, and Aubrey jumps so bad that she drops the dish she’d been washing and it shatters in the sink. Before she can even wonder what he’s upset about, the realization slams into her. The money!

Immediately a rush of fear washes over her like liquid nitrogen. Travis footsteps stomp from down the hall and get closer until he’s in the doorway of the kitchen, nostrils flaring and eyes full of anger. “I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!” He all but screams, holding the wad of cash between thick, grubby fingers.

Aubrey swallows thickly, fear rooting her to the spot and a thousand excuses running through her head. “I--” He moves toward her until he’s towering over her. “It--it was a surprise,” She finally stammers out.

Immediately, Travis seems to relax slightly, his hand lowering but his posture still rigid and uncertain. “A surprise?” He questions, voice losing some of its initial anger.

Aubrey vigorously nods, heart calming slightly as Travis seems to hold onto her lie. “I-- I have some news, and I just-- I wanted to surprise you, you know?” She laughs nervously. “I’m-- I’m pregnant.”

Travis gives her a blank look, and immediately Aubrey’s heart rate skyrockets again. “Pregnant?” He repeats dumbly, eyes beginning to shine. “We can’t have a baby,” He starts suddenly, voice growing thick with emotion. “You’ll love it more than me! Promise you won’t love it more than me, Aubs.” And he drops down to his knees and wraps his arms around her middle.

For a moment, all Aubrey can do is stand there, arms out in surprise as Travis starts to sob into her bump. And then slowly-- reluctantly, her arms wrap around his shoulders. “That won’t happen,” She says almost mechanically, her own eyes filling with tears. “It won’t.”

Travis looks up at her, and it takes everything in her not to shove him away. “You swear? You swear you were just saving money to buy me something nice to reassure me that you’ll love me more?” Aubrey gives a jerky nod, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. Travis smiles and wipes his face with his arm before he stands. “A baby. Wow.” He chuckles and pulls Aubrey into his chest. “It better be a boy!”

Aubrey cries herself to sleep that night.

//

“Welcome to Joe’s diner, my name’s Aubrey and I’ll be your server. What can I get you?” The words roll off of her tongue almost mechanically, running on autopilot.

“I just need a slice of your pie of the day-- actually, make that two.” A smooth voice says. Aubrey finally takes a moment to pull herself from her thoughts to grace her customer with real eye contact. She’s greeted with smiling dark blue eyes and a crooked smirk. “It’s for my pops.”

There’s something about the way this girl is looking at her, like she knows something Aubrey doesn’t. “Uh, okay.” Aubrey finally says. “I’ll get those out for you.”

“Can you make it to-go?” The stranger asks, running a hand through silky, chocolate locks.

Aubrey nods. “Sure thing.”

As Aubrey flits about, refilling a few guests cups as she waits for Chloe to pack up the two pies, she can feel the girl’s eyes on her. When she picks up the pies, Chloe makes a comment about the girl checking her out, to which Aubrey rolls her eyes.

“Thanks,” The girl says with a grin, and something about it seems familiar. “You know, my pops has told me a lot about you.” When all Aubrey can do is stare at the girl, she blushes slightly. “Sorry, Joe. Joe Mitchell is my grandfather. That’s who the pie is for, he’s not feeling well.”

Both recognition, and concern flood Aubrey. “Oh!” She says with a nervous chuckle. “Oh, no! Is he alright? I was wondering why I hadn’t seen him in a couple of days.”

The girl smiles a little sadly. “He’s okay-- well, as okay as can be. Having some issues with his kidneys. But he misses your pie, which-- by the way, what’s the name of this one?”

_LONELY CHICAGO PIE; Cinnamon, spices and sugar underneath rich melted chocolate and smashed berries._

“Lonely Chicago Pie,” Aubrey says with a smile.

“Looks really good,” The girl says with another grin. “I’m Beca, by the way. Beca Mitchell. I imagine we’ll be seeing a lot of each other while my pops is sick and unable to come and eat a slice of your pie.”

Aubrey finds herself smiling more at that. “I look forward to it.” Something about Beca’s easy smile and mischievous gaze lighten Aubrey’s mood, just as Joe’s always done… except maybe in a little bit of a different way.

“Someone’s got a crush.” Chloe says when she returns to the kitchen.

“Shut up, Chlo.”

//

Beca comes in nearly every other day. Sometimes she comes in with a laptop and headphones, sometimes she comes in with just a notebook. Sometimes she and Aubrey will sit and talk, and she’ll make Aubrey laugh until her stomach hurts. She seems to stay longer and longer, and on days that she doesn’t show, Aubrey finds that she misses the brunette a little.

One day, Aubrey is finishing up closing when the door jingles open. “We’re closed.” She says without looking up from the counter-top as she wipes it down.

“Sure you can’t make an exception for little ol’ me?” Aubrey’s head snaps up at the familiar voice and she can’t help the smile that creases her lips. Beca grins. “Can I help you clean up?”

“Uh-- sure, I guess so.” Aubrey stammers, still a little surprised at seeing Beca.

Beca moves further into the diner to grab a broom. “Take a break, Bree. You shouldn’t be doing all this work anyway in your condition.”

“I’m pregnant, not crippled.” She says, even as she takes a seat at one of the stools.

“Yeah, but you’ve gotten so big, I--” Her eyes widen and she cuts herself off, seeming to realize what she’s said. “I mean-- the baby’s gotten big, you’re-- you-- you’re beautiful!” She stammers, blushing under the diner’s crappy lighting.

Aubrey sighs softly. “What are you even doing here, Beca?”

Beca lays the broom against the counter and moves to sit next to Aubrey. “I just-- needed to see you. Stacie said you’d be here.”

Aubrey’s heart skips a few beats in her chest. “W-why did you need to see me?”

“I--” Beca glances away, scratching the back of her neck nervously. “Uhm, see-- I just feel like…” She huffs in frustration and runs her hand through her hair. “I know I shouldn’t, but I really, really like you.”

Aubrey’s breath seems to leave her and she’s sure her heart has tripled in speed. “Beca…” Her voice is soft, and breathless. So many emotions run through her at once, elation being one of the main ones, and fear trying to engulf it. Because god, she liked Beca too. It’d been so long since she’d felt anything more than a numbing indifference…

Beca turns herself more toward Aubrey and meets her gaze fully. “If-- can I-- can I kiss you? And-- and if you don’t feel anything, I swear I’ll never bring it up again.”

Tears burn the back of Aubrey’s throat, because she can’t actually remember the last time someone had actually asked permission to do anything regarding her body. Before she can think it through, she nods jerkily.

Beca kisses her slowly, and softly-- unsure and clumsy at first, but it’s enough to send a spark of… something through Aubrey. As Beca grows more confident, her hand comes up to cup her face, fingers tracing along her jaw and all Aubrey can do is sigh.

//

_TRAVIS MURDERS ME BECAUSE I’M HAVING AN AFFAIR PIE; Smash blackberries and raspberries into a chocolate crust._

Over the next couple weeks, Beca shows up whenever Aubrey is closing. She helps her clean up and then they spend whatever time Aubrey has left before she has to catch the bus home making out like horny teenagers.

On days that Aubrey has to go to doctor’s appointments, she stops by Joe’s house to bring him a pie and spends some time talking to him before she has to leave for her shift. He gives her a lot of knowing grins that make Aubrey wonder…

“So,” Joe says one day. “I see you’ve taken a liking to my granddaughter.”

Aubrey full on blushes and her mouth drops open. Joe laughs so hard it sends him into a coughing fit. “I told you she’d be good for you.” He says after taking a sip of his water.

“What? You mean when you--”

Joe just nods. “You got it girlie. And lemme tell ya, you better figure your shit out, because Becs really likes you. I can tell.”

It gives her a lot to think about…

//

“Beca, we need to talk.” Aubrey sets her towel down on the counter-top and sighs.

Beca lets her broom lean against the wall. “Not exactly my favorite words to hear.”

Aubrey crosses her arms over her ever growing baby belly and glances down. “I don’t-- I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” The words send a stab to her own chest which only seems to worsen as Beca visibly flinches.

“Why?”

Aubrey scoffs, anger and frustration quickly building inside of her. “Why? What do you mean why? Beca, I’m married!”

Beca scowls. “Yeah, to a fucking piece of shit. You don’t even love him! And he hurts you!”

Wincing, Aubrey swallows the sudden burn of tears at the back of her throat. “And I’m pregnant.”

Beca gives her a sort of ‘ _yeah, and?_ ’ look. “So what? I like kids okay. I’d like yours even better!” She crosses her arms and Aubrey can see tears threatening to fall. She supposes she doesn’t look much better. “I know you don’t wanna do this. If you’d just leave him we cou---”

“I CAN’T!” Aubrey snaps, voice breaking. “I can’t, Beca. I just can’t.” Beca is full on crying now, and Aubrey hates herself more in this moment than she ever has because she’s the reason why. “I think you should go.”

The bell above the diner goes off and it’s as if that’s the final straw. She breaks down right then and there, staggering towards the counter-top and sobbing into her arms.

//

_PREGNANT MISERABLE SELF-PITYING LOSER PIE; Lumpy oatmeal with fruit cake mashed in. Flambeed of course._

Aubrey spends the next few months being miserable and hating herself, but most of all, hating Travis. The only time she has some reprieve from her constant mood swings, is when Chloe and Stacie throw her a baby shower.

She stops seeing Joe, although she does leave freshly baked pies with his home nurse.

The baby grows and Aubrey still spends most of her nights trying to find something other than indifference towards it. When she’s not thinking about that, she’s thinking about Beca.

On a hot, sunny day in April, Aubrey goes into labor.

The pushing is a blur of tears and screams, almost like she’d disassociated, watching herself from above. But then they place the baby in her arms. A baby girl, all pink and squirmy and absolutely beautiful. And suddenly Aubrey’s heart is full.

“Oh my god.” She whispers, tears filling her eyes once more. All she can do is stare in wonder.

“Remember what you promised,” Travis’ voice cuts through the baby haze. She looks up to see him smiling nervously at the baby, and then back at her, clearly having noticed her look of love. “Don’t go lovin’ that baby more than me.”

Aubrey stares at his stupid face, looking out of place in his scrubs and nothing like he belongs in this moment. She looks back down at her baby, dozing in her arms, and suddenly she gains the courage to say what she’s wanted to say for years. “I don’t love you, Travis. I haven’t loved you in a long time.” Her voice is deadly calm and something like satisfaction fills her as she watches the smile fall from Travis’ face.

“W-what?” He stands to his full height, eyes wide.

“I want a divorce.” Aubrey says. “I don’t ever wanna see you again. And if you even think about coming near me, or my daughter-- I swear I’ll kill you.”

Travis explodes, screaming curses at her and calling her everything under the sun, but Aubrey only has eyes for her daughter. It takes three orderlies to escort Travis from the room.

“Lulu. That’s your name.”

//

Aubrey wakes up to someone talking softly. She glances around the room to find none other than Beca Mitchell holding Lulu, an affectionate smile on her somber looking features. “See? We don’t have to wake up your mommy. You can hang with cool, aunt Beca.”

She watches Beca coo softly at Lulu and Aubrey melts. She sighs softly. “What are you doing here, Beca?”

Beca looks up, eyes wide in surprise before she stands and moves carefully toward Aubrey, depositing Lulu into her awaiting arms. She clears her throat and pulls out an envelope from her back pocket. “Pop’s died.” She says softly. “Very early this morning. He wanted you to have this.”

Aubrey’s eyes fill with tears as she reaches out with her free hand to take the envelope. “I--I’m so sorry,” She croaks. Beca nods, blinking back tears.

“Yeah, me too.” She shoves her hands into her pockets. “I uh-- I won’t disturb you any longer.”

She turns to leave, but Aubrey drops the envelope in her lap in favor of grabbing Beca’s hand. “Wait,” She starts softly. Beca turns back and meets her gaze. “Will you-- will you sit with me while I open it?”

Beca nods and pulls up a chair next to the bed. When she’s settled, Aubrey sets Lulu against her slightly raised knees and opens the envelope. Inside is a letter with a 25,000 dollar check and another sheet of paper behind the letter. Aubrey audibly gasps.

_Dear, Girlie…_

_If you’re reading this, I’ve passed. I knew it was comin’, but don’t worry about me. I’ve lived a good, long life. You, though-- you need to live your life. You’re too smart and talented to be living in the situation that you are now. You may be wondering what that check is for, well-- it’s for you and your squirt, of course, to get out if you haven’t already. And if you have? Well, good. I’m proud of you, that money will help you until you get yourself settled on your own._

_Another thing-- attached is the deed to the diner. Beca ain’t much of a cook, she’s more into music, so I know you’ll take good care of it. Make it your own, rename it and redecorate it, hell sell it if you want. And before you ask, I left Beca everything else, so don’t think this is too much. I don’t have any other family anyway._

_One more thing before I go, girlie… For the love of god, get your head out of your ass. It ain’t a hat. Go kiss my granddaughter, because she loves you. You’re both morons._

_Live your life for me, girlie!_

_-Joe_

By the end of the letter, Aubrey is full on crying. “W-will you p-put Lulu in the basnett?”

Beca is quick to gently lift a slumbering Lulu from Aubrey’s lap and place her in the basnett.

“So, you gonna keep the diner?” Beca asks, swiping a few tears of her own.

Aubrey looks up, sniffling. “Y-you knew?”

Beca shrugs. “Sure. He’s been planning that for a while.”

“So you didn’t read the letter?” Aubrey asks cautiously.

“No, dude. That’s none of my business.” Beca says on a frown.

Aubrey nods slightly before she gives a watery laugh. “He said I should get my head out of my ass and kiss you.”

Beca blushes, but laughs too. She glances away and back up. “Are you gonna do what he says?”

Biting her lip, Aubrey motions Beca to come closer. Beca complies, moving to the edge of the bed. “Come closer.” Aubrey says softly, before reaching out to pull Beca’s arm. Beca stumbles slightly before she’s half sitting on Aubrey’s bed. The blonde then wraps her fingers around the back of Beca’s neck and pulls her down for a kiss.

When they break apart, Beca sighs. “I really missed you.”

Aubrey grins. “I missed you, too. I’m getting a divorce.”

Beca grins before she leans in for another kiss.


End file.
